Forever Together Again
by RIPtitanic
Summary: Sequel to Forever Together. When a mysterious girl turns up claiming to Benny and Erica's daughter, they must work together to figure out what is going on and how they suddenly have a teenage daughter. Bennica!
1. Hi, I'm Your Daughter

(I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Here is the sequel to Forever Together so I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to tell me what you think. Enjoy!)

Benny's POV

I have a daughter...with Erica, I can't believe it...I mean I literally can't believe it giving that it is impossible for vampires to have children, not that I didn't want kids and with Erica it is a dream come true given I have had a crush on her since the first day we met, I did kind of hope that it would be a few years before I had kids though but now that I properly look at the teenager sitting in front of me I do see some resemblance to both me and Erica. She has straight blond hair that falls around her shoulders, ocean blue eyes that remind me so much of her mother and my trade mark smile.

"Okay kid, if you are who you say you are then you have a lot of explaining to do" Erica snaps coldly, I don't know why she is being so mean especially to her own daughter.

"Well... About that, I can't actually tell you very much at least that's what my dad said...something about ripping a hole in the space-time continuum or something like that" she shrugs "but what I can tell you is that my name is Ellie Sarah Weir, my parents are Benny Nathaniel Weir and Erica Rose Jones, I was born on September 20th 2014" she grins as she finishes her explanation.

"That still doesn't explain how you can possibly exist" Erica shoots back as I see Ellie's hands begin to fade like at the end of 'Back to the Future' when Marty almost fades from existence. Ellie stares at her hands with a look of interest and amusement.

"I don't have very long, time is correcting itself and trying to return me to my own time. All I'm going to say is that these next few months are going to be very hard for you but you need to remember that you are in it together, I wanted to come back to warn you that life does get hard but you are much stronger as a couple than as individuals...always remember that" and with that she gives us a shy smile and fades into nothing. Erica storms out of the room and after three 'go after her' looks from the others I sprint after her, I find her sitting in the corridor with her back to the wall, sobbing softly into her knees which are curled up into her chest. I approach slowly so I don't startle her and carefully position myself next to her.

"What's wrong?" I enquire and I rub small circles on her back.

"Everything is wrong! I've always wanted to have a kid and when I got turned I was devastated that I would never have children and then Ellie shows up claiming to be my daughter from the future and I'm expected to be okay with that. I'm just so afraid of getting my hopes up on possibly having a child to have them taken from me all over again" she sobs as tears run down her face.

"Maybe what Ellie said was true and we get to have a daughter" I smile at the thought of being a dad; teaching her to ride a bike, showing her magic tricks, seeing her face on christmas morning as she takes in the mounds of presents that surround her, walking in the park with Erica's hand in mine as I push Ellie in the stroller and especially chasing away boys until she is legally an adult.

"But what if it isn't true and it's all just some horrible prank" she moans, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Well even if it is, Ellie said one thing that was definitely true, when she said that we are stronger as a couple than as individuals she was right and besides if it is just some sick prank then we could always adopt" I answer soothingly as I feel her sobs start to subside.

"Benny...?" She asks and as I turn my head to look at her she presses her lips to mine in a kiss that sums up her exact feelings for me. "I think I'm falling in love with you" she grins with more tears strolling down her face but this time they are tears of joy.

"Erica, I love you too and have since the moment I met you" I reply, before pulling her into my arms and holding her there until she falls asleep.


	2. I Can't Do This

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. The second chapter of my sequel and I am so thrilled, can't believe it. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, don't forget to review and tell me what you think)

Benny's POV

I wake up to find Erica still curled up in my arms, the light of the early morning sun shines through the window making her hair shimmer. I know that Erica and I have had our ups and downs...mainly downs but I do think that I might be starting to develop feelings for her, it's a good thing that she can't read my mind because if she could she would probably be gagging in disgust at the thought of dating me, I know that she said she loves me but that was probably just her emotions running high after meeting Ellie. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping like she has no cares in the world. As I continue to stare at her perfect face I see her eyes flutter open and as soon as she sees me sits bolt upright.

"What were you doing?" She questions, narrowing her eyes at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused of her sudden change in mood from last night.

"I mean that you were staring at me and it's really creepy...look Benny...what I said last night, I didn't really mean it...I was just so scared about what Ellie said and it just slipped out, I'm so sorry" she mumbles, biting her lip before getting up and walking away. I feel a tear stream down my cheek as her words slowly sink in...I don't understand how she could just do that to me, say she loves me and then breaks my heart. It feels like she has just ripped my heart out of my chest and hit me over the head with it. Now I'm starting to think that maybe Ellie was just playing some sick joke on us if that's even her real name.

Erica's POV

I can't do this anymore, I do like Benny but I'm only 17 and besides he is going to age and want to settle down, I know that if I do stay with him I will have to watch as he gets old and dies and there will be nothing I can do to stop it, I could bite him but that would be selfish and unfair on him. Also I'm not ready to have a kid, I'm still in high school and it's not like that story that Ellie told could possibly be true, it's a well known fact that vampires can't have children. I'm still thinking about the events of the last few days as I round a corner and crash into Ethan, knocking both of us off of our feet. I try to hide my face so he can't see that I have been crying but with no success.

"Erica, what's wrong? Where have you been all night? I got worried and came to look for you-" he states before I interrupt him with a sob as more tears cascade down my face.

"I can't do this, Ethan, I'm terrified to think that Ellie's story may be true and if so then if I spend too much time with Benny who knows what will happen. I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready for a relationship...or a child! What if I turn into my mom and all I do is party and drink until one day I end up walking out on my kid without even a good bye? Or if I mess up with Benny and we never make up, my daughter would grow up without her dad and I know what it's like to grow up without a parent and it's crap!" I scream, losing all self control as I finally vent my built up emotions.

"Erica, I understand that you're scared but this is a once in an existence opportunity, you get to have what no other vampire does! Are you really going to throw that away because of a few nerves?" He whispers soothingly before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Ethan...but I just can't do this" I mutter before pushing him away from me and breaking into a sprint down the corridor, I have no idea where I'm going but at the moment I don't care, I just need to get away from all of this! Why does life have to be so complicated?


	3. The Mortal Moon

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Christmas chapter next week, I'm so excited!)

Benny's POV

"I don't know what to do, Ethan, one minute I think she might actually be falling in love with me and the next she is back to her old, closed off self...it's like that love potion all over again but instead of trying to kill me is smashing my heart in to pieces, I'm not sure which is worse!" I sob into my hands as Ethan, Sarah and Rory stare at me as if the answer is completely obvious.

"B, if I were you and Sarah was Erica, I would go out there and search for her and I wouldn't stop until I found her, I've seen the way you look at her and I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks nobody is watching, she loves you...I know she does even if she denies it. Now get off your butt and find her before she slips through your fingers forever!" He states, patting me gently on the shoulder. Sarah strides over to Ethan and in one fluent motion has him pressed against the wall with her lips to his. "You are possibly the sweetest guy I have ever met" she whispers as she finally pulls away. Now I know what I have to do, I have to find her if it's the last thing I do! I grab a trench coat and baseball cap from one of the drama classrooms so that nobody will recognise me giving that we are still on the run from the cops and pull them on before stepping out into the bright light of the morning air as the cool breeze nips at my cheeks.

Erica's POV

I sit in the shade of the large oak tree that grows in the park near my house, I used to come here often as a child and so gives me comfort when I need to think. Suddenly I hear rustling behind me and as I spin around I see a weary looking Benny emerge into view, he slides down beside me and stares off into the horizon before mumbling "I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you earlier and just presumed we were a couple, it wasn't okay for me to overthink something that was probably some stupid prank that Rory arranged to keep himself entertained".

"Why would I be bothered about that anyway, you know I don't date dweebs" I reply, trying to keep the icy exterior for fear of being hurt yet again in my short existence.

"Erica, please...I know that you don't particularly like me but that doesn't mean that you have to keep calling me names, it hurts. You change your opinion of me every few minutes and it's starting to give me whiplash" he moans, looking away from me as if he is disgusted. I never realised how much I have actually hurt him in the past, I thought it was just this thing we do.

"I'm sorry but you know what happened on Friday before Ellie showed up, what if it already happened and everything she said is true" I mutter, staring at my feet.

"You mean when I broke you out of prison?" He questions. I'm not sure if he is being serious or is joking, I mean how could you forget something like that?

"No, after that!" I reply, going along with his little joke.

"When I almost broke my hand on a window?" He continues with a confused look on his face. This is really starting to annoy me!

"No Benny, even after that" I scream, feeling anger boiling up inside of me...how could that not mean anything to him?

"Oh, you mean when I did this" he whispers, pulling me into his arm and crashing his lips to mine. Finally we break apart for air as I sigh "yeah something like that". I pull myself to my feet before turning to him "we have to get back, it's Sunday and if we don't leave the school tonight, we will have a rude awakening as we get arrested for not only suspected murder and breaking out of prison but also breaking and entering and trespassing" I announce before turning to leave, as he follows at a short distance behind me as if he feels just about as awkward as I do. When we finally arrive back at the school, we find that Ethan, Sarah and Rory have been hard at work collecting pieces of evidence that prove that we were here and soon we are trudging through the sewers under the school towards Benny's house. Suddenly a scream echoes through the sewers, I spin around to see Rory dive onto a rat and sink his teeth into it. "What?" He questions as he notices our expressions. After another hour of walking and listening to Rory devour that rat we finally reach the grate that will take us into Benny's basement, he pushes me and Ethan aside while cracking his knuckles "Let me handle this" he brags, taking a crowbar out of his bag and shoving it between the bars of the grate, he grunts with exhaustion as he puts all of his strength into removing the grate but with no success and resulting in a badly bent crowbar. I stroll past him and grab the bars, with a simple tug the grate comes flying off of the wall. "Benny...you're an idiot!" I sigh, pulling myself through the small hole in the wall.

"Oh, Erica there you are! I was wondering how long it would take you to find your way back here" Benny's grandma smiles, helping me to my feet "I assume the others are with you" she continues as I brush the dirt from my clothes and Ethan emerges into the basement.

When everyone is finally out, we explain the events of the last few days as Benny's grandma sits with a concerned look on her face. As Benny finishes the story, she states "there have never been any recordings of a vampire having a child before let alone with a human! However there is an old pagan myth that one in a millennia the planets align in such a way that for one night a vampire can become mortal even without the vampire's knowledge. I'm sure I have a book about it somewhere, let me see if I can find it" she pulls herself from her chair and strides to a dusty, old bookshelf and stares at it for some time before reaching up and pulling a book from the highest shelf. She brings it to the table in the centre of the room, blowing the dust and cobwebs off as she walks. She drops it onto the table with a thud and briskly turns through the pages until finally coming to rest at a page with the title "mortal's moon?" Benny asks with a look of deep confusion.

"Oh yes, this is the page. The book states that the last 'mortal moon' was December 6th...2013. Oh well you will be fine then...as long as nothing happened on that night that I should know about" she mutters, staring inquisitively between me and Benny. "No, nothing at all" Benny replies in a high voice, shaking his head profusely before I elbow him int the ribs and make him double over pain. I see a glimpse of suspicion in Benny's grandma's eye but fortunately for me she seems to let it go. "Oh well, Ethan, Rory... I think it's about time that you and I got reacquainted with the X-Station. What about you?" Benny inquires turning to them.

"Good idea, come on" Ethan answers before rushing up the stairs with Benny and Rory at his heals. Sarah laughs and wanders towards the living room, I'm about to follow her before Benny's grandma steps into my path. "Erica, I need to talk to you" she mentions, examining me over her glasses, I gulp but nod my head in agreement and follow her as she leads me to a couple of chairs in the far corner of the room. "Erica, I know you are hiding something from me...I saw your reaction when you heard about the 'mortal moon'. Something happened between you and Benny didn't it?" She quizzes.

"It was an accident, we were both so excited after the jail break, Ethan had brought a few drinks so we could celebrate and one thing lead to another..." I sob, bursting into tears as everything becomes to much for me however I am glad to finally admit this to someone "if we had known about the 'mortal moon' we wouldn't have... You know..."

She pulls me into a tight hug as I continue to cry on to her shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure we will think of something" she whispers soothingly, gently patting my back "it's going to be okay..."


	4. Be Mine

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Sorry for the lack of communication recently but it is the Christmas holidays now so I should have more time to write, fingers crossed. Happy Holidays guys!)

Benny's POV

I can't stop thinking about the 'mortal moon' story, what if it's true? I mean all myths are based on some truth so what if this one is more truth than myth? Is it possible for a human and a vampire to have a child? All questions that I suppose will be answered soon. Wow, I really hope that Ellie was adopted, I dread to think what Erica will do to me if the myth is true. I am ripped from my thoughts as Ethan jumps up from his chair, throwing his arms up in victory as Rory places his head into his hands, just a guess here but I think Ethan may have just won the video game (note the sarcasm). Suddenly, I hear my grandma bellowing up the stairs, beckoning me to her. I follow the scent of her overwhelming perfume to the basement where I see her comforting a crying Erica, I immediately dash across the room and crouch by her side, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"What's going on?" I question, confused as to what could have gotten Erica so upset.

"T..the mor...mortal moon" Erica sniffs in reply.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" I enquire, trying to sound confident that the myth is untrue.

"Of course I do! How could I not? You know what we did and we can't change that but I'm not ready for this, any of this!" She sobs, I have never seen her like this...so vulnerable.

"Don't worry, it's probably just some bedtime story and even if it is real, and I'm not saying that it is but would it really be that bad? I remember when you told me that you always wanted a kid but when you have the chance for one you freak out. I think this is the perfect opportunity for you, take the chance if you have it!" I reassure her, carefully wiping the trail of tears from her soft cheek.

"Benny, you just don't understand do you? When I was turned it hurt so much to know that I could never have a normal life with a family so I completely closed my mind to the idea of commitment or family and now that's there is a possibility, it absolutely terrifies me! Will I have to watch as you and our possible daughter grow old and die and have to live with the pain and guilt when I continue to exist? What if something goes wrong? It's not exactly common for a vampire and a human to have a child!" She screams as more tears cascade down her face, her mascara running with the tears and leaving black smudges all over her perfect face.

"Erica, I promise that I will never let any harm come to you...or our 'daughter' and I would do anything to make you happy, you have nothing to be afraid of" I whisper before pressing my lips to hers. When we finally break apart, she wipes her face on her sleeve "Benny, I think you have been watching to many romantic comedies" she jokes, grinning at me.

"Erica, I have a question for you" I mention, staring into her eyes.

"What is it?" She questions me, suspiciously.

"Will you be the Rose to my Jack, the Sally to my Harry, the Juliet to my Romeo?" I beg, taking her hand.

"Of course I will, you big nerd" she giggles, before crashing her lips to mine.


	5. I Can't Lose Her

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I've decided to move this story forward a little so that a month has passed since the last chapter, also I don't agree with Benny in this chapter but I thought that it was important to show you how far he is willing to go to save Erica. Enjoy)

Benny's POV

I'm really starting to worry about Erica, she has become very closed off and quiet. That confident spark that once shone from her every pore has gone, leaving just an empty shell. It has been a month since we found out about the 'mortal moon' and during that time, Erica has grown more and more secluded. I have spent many sleepless nights tearing through books, trying to find any information on vampire pregnancies, but even after weeks of frantic searching I have found absolutely nothing. It is getting late and everyone else is already asleep (the girls are in my room and the boys are in the lounge) and I am just beginning to fall into the soft, comforting embrace of sleep when I am suddenly shaken gently awake by my grandmother.

"Grandma? What's going on? It's 2:30 in the morning! Is something wrong?" I exclaim, immediately springing into a panic.

"Calm down, Benny! I need to show you something" she whispers, pulling me to my feet and motioning me towards the basement as she hurries up the stairs. A few minutes later, she re-emerges through the door way with a very bewildered Erica at her heals. She shuffles over to her table, beckoning us to follow her as she carefully turns the pages of a thick, yellowing book.

"Okay, Grandma, I'm sure that this can wait until a more reasonable time, it can't be that important" I grumble, starting towards the door with Erica at my side.

"Okay then...if you don't want to find out more about the 'mortal moon' and your little 'situation'" she mentions, shrugging as Erica and I sprint back to the table.

"A friend of mine stumbled across this book when he was cleaning out his wizard lair" she rambles, still flicking through the pages.

"Why don't I get a wizard lair?" I question, slightly saddened that I have missed out on such an opportunity.

"Jerry Russo and his family are wizards whereas you are a Spellmaster, you get more power but they get a lair...you win some, you lose some" she chuckles, finally reaching the desired page entitled 'Vampiric Relations'.

"Although there are very few documented occurrences of the 'mortal moon's affects as this phenomenon only occurs once every millennia and also does only affect a small percentage of vampires, there have been many theories as to why this happens. Some include planetary positions, ancient magic or spells performed by only the most powerful Spellmasters" Grandma pauses to give me a disapproving look and Erica looks as if she is willing to rip my head off.

"Hey, I promise it wasn't me" I mumble, raising my hands up in denial "...p-please don't kill me" I stutter, raising my arms up even further to protect my face from whatever Erica is planning to do to me.

"However the planetary alignment theory is most accepted in the magical community, there is still very little knowledge of this particular occurrence. 'Mortal moon' cases are extremely rare and it is even rarer to find detailed documents of the results however of the cases that are documented, only one case is known to have survived the affects of the 'mortal moon', this is due to the fact that the vampiric anatomy is not designed to withstand this kind of reproduction and can endanger both the mother and infant" Grandma finishes the page with a sigh and throws a sympathetic look toward Erica who seems to have gone into shock.

"Why did you stop there? There has to be more information on this... There has to be!" I sob, letting my face fall into my hands. Erica just stands there, staring at the page with a look of devastation and guilt.

"Surely there is something we can do to stop this, there has to be...I can't lose...I-I love her" I gasp, as tears stream down my face. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Erica who gives me a sad smile as a single tear trails down her cheek.

I turn to my Grandma, anger now coursing through my veins.

"Do something! Stop this, you are an Earth Priestess, just use your magic to get rid of it...I don't care if it is my kid, it's not worth losing her!" I yell, losing all self control before collapsing to my knees and curling myself into a ball, shaking uncontrollably.

"Benny, even if I could do something, I wouldn't...we don't know what affects it could have on Erica and that would put her in even more danger than she is already in...I know you would never want that. You just have to believe that she is strong enough to handle this and so does she, that is the best we can do" Grandma whispers soothingly as Erica wraps her arms around me.

"How are you taking this so well? That THING is putting your life at risk and it's all my fault...it's all my fault!" I shudder, gesturing to her flat stomach.

"You think that this doesn't terrify me, Benny? That I don't wake up in the middle of the night, in a pool of my own sweat at the thought of what this could do and besides stop feeling so much self pity, you're not the one that has so much too lose, you're right...this could kill me and I know that but as your Grandma says...there's nothing we can do to stop it" she sighs, blinking away the tears that are now forming in the corners of her eyes "if I die, you can always start again...you could have a real family...last time I checked, it takes two people to make a baby but you're being too selfish to realise that it isn't just you that is affected by this...I really thought that you were better than that Benny!" She screams before scrambling out of the room with her head in her hands.


	6. Are You Sure?

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. This is a straight continuation of the last chapter so it begins where the last chapter ended. Enjoy!)

Benny's POV

"There has to be more information about how it will affect Erica!" I moan, still curled in a ball as my Grandma tries desperately to comfort me but with no success.

"I'm so sorry, Benny but that is all I have...you could go to the Vampire Council and see if they have any information, they are likely to find out sooner or later" she mentions, still trying to soothe me.

"Are you serious? If they find out, they could kill her...if they think that the child poses a threat to the vampire community or that it could expose vampires to the world, they would happily kill Erica in order to achieve their goal" I groan, wiping away the cascade of tears pouring down my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I witness movement and a flash of gold, I look up to see Erica cautiously standing in the door way.

"I will give you two some space" Grandma whispers to me before hobbling out of the room.

"I think your Grandma is right, we should contact the Vampire Council...they might be our only hope of getting the information we need, I know that it could be dangerous for me but the chances are that even if they don't kill me...that I'm not going to make it anyway" she mumbles, tears forming in her eyes as I embrace her, I hadn't realised how much this terrified her or how much thought she had put into this.

"Erica, I love you and if you die...I would never forgive myself, I can't let you do this" I exclaim, frantic to get my point across.

"But it isn't up to you, Benny. It's my choice because it is my life on the line here, not yours and I think that we should try and get all of the information we can" she gulps, staring at the floor as if she is scared to even look at me.

"Erica, I know what I said earlier was wrong but at least look at me, Ellie said we are stronger together and I believe her" I sigh, too tired to start another argument.

"That's just the problem though, isn't it? You can call her by name when you think of her as the teenage girl that turned up at school but now you just call her a thing or child. I know that this situation scares you, trust me it terrifies me even more but at least I have managed to accept the situation...we did what we did and now we have to suffer the consequences because there is nothing we can do to stop it" she declares, her body tense with anger.

"Erica, I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said, it's just that when I think of losing you...I go numb and my world feels like it is crashing down around me. I hate the thought that one day I might wake up and never see your face again and to know that something that I have caused could make that a reality...i-it just...riddles me with guilt because without you my life is meaningless" I cry as I run my hand through my hair. I see her body relax as she slowly shuffles over to me.

"I...didn't realise that I meant so much to you" she mumbles, still staring at the floor but before I know what is happening she crashes her lips to mine as her hands run through my tasseled hair, I place my hands around her waist and pull her closer to me, I deepen the kiss as it becomes more passionate, when suddenly someone clears their throat. I hadn't even realised that someone had entered the room.

"I see you made up then" Grandma laughs as she sends me a wink.

"Grandma!" I exclaim, slightly humiliated but even more disgusted that she would do that.

"Oh, I was just the same when I was your age" she shrugs with a smile.

"Ok, ew!" I mutter, shaking my head in hope to get the image out of it.

"I have made an appointment to speak with the Vampire Council tomorrow at 3" she mentions.

I'm not looking forward to this.


	7. We All Make Sacrifices

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Hope this explains a little more about the mortal moon and the issues that come with it. Enjoy)

Erica's POV

Benny and I arrive for our meeting with the Vampire Council just in time and we are ushered in to the dimly lit hall, as we approach the table I see Anastasia and her goons watching us with suspicion. I am so nervous, I take Benny's clammy hand in mine as we come to a stop in front of the Council.

"You wanted to speak with us?" Anastasia enquires with a look of boredom.

"Um...yeah...uh" Benny stutters, his eyes darting around the room.

"What Benny is trying to say is we were hoping to get some information about the...um...'m-mortal m-moon" I sigh, bracing myself for her reaction.

"Well, well, well...looks like somebody's in trouble" she sings, a smile playing on her lips "boys kill them!" She bellows as the goons leap over the table and sprint toward me and Benny. Suddenly I see Benny trapped in a head lock as a hand grabs my neck.

"Wait..." I scream as I feel the hand tightening, cutting off my air supply. I clutch at the hand, trying to prise it away from me but with little success.

"Hold it, boys...let's hear her last request" Anastasia laughs maliciously, holding up her tiny hand to stop them.

"If you don't know what will happen, then why kill us? We might not even survive anyway, we just want some information" I splutter as my attacker drops me to the floor.

"I would rather not take the risk of our secret getting out which means unfortunately you have to die" she shrugs casually as the attacker grabs me once again by the throat.

"'Mortal moon' cases usually end badly, with casualties of both the mother and infant so you might as well just left me live for now" I gasp as black spots start clouding my vision.

"I suppose we could let you live just a little longer but trust me we will be watching you very closely" she mutters. I find the pressure on my airway releases and I see Benny collapse, holding his throat and gasping for air. I run to him, helping him to his feet as Anastasia rises from her chair, she fumbles on the underside of her desk to reveal a hidden compartment, she removes an object from the compartment and as she draws closer to me, I see that it is a book.

"Take this, it does not contain all the answers but it may at least help you" she mentions, shoving the book into my hands.

That went a lot easier than I expected.

We arrive back at Benny's in two minutes due to my vampire speed and dash past Ethan, almost knocking him off his feet on our way to the basement. As we enter, I slide the lock across to give us privacy as Benny begins to tear through the book.

I grab the book as soon as I see the page entitled 'Myths and Moons' and begin to read out loud "the planetary alignment formation commonly known as the 'mortal moon' originates from pagan beliefs that the dead will form new life once every millennia but there is very little evidence to prove that this may actually occur as the legend states that for the 'mortal moon' to take affect, the parents of the impossible child must be completely compatible in mind, soul and body or in other more modern terms 'soul mates', even if this is true there is little chance that the mother and infant will be able to reach full term as the half human child will struggle to survive on the vampiric diet or vice versa depending if the mother is human or a vampire as the possibility that the mother and infant are compatible in dietary requirements are minuscule" I pause, looking to Benny for a reaction, he stares at me guilt all over his face.

"Does that mean that one of you will starve?" He questions, his voice trembling. I nod my head slowly, unable to put my feelings into words. I continue to read, desperately hoping that there is something I can do to avoid this.

"However if a life does appear to be at risk, a sacrifice can be made in place of the victim as the life force of the sacrifice can be transferred to the life that is at stake, killing the sacrifice but allowing the victim to live, this may also help in the vampire's case as it will as transform them back to their human form" I stop reading there as I know already what Benny is planning to do. "Benny don't you dare, you are not sacrificing yourself for me. I made this mess and now I have to bare the consequences!" I state, tears forming in my eyes as I realise that only one of us will survive this. Why didn't Ellie warn us?

"Erica, remember what I said last month, that I would do anything in my power to protect you and so if it comes to sacrificing myself I would happily do it because I know that I will be doing it for you...but for now I think we should keep that as plan B" he sighs, flashing me a sad smile "and besides this is our mess and we will face the consequences together..."


	8. Wake Me Up

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Sorry if this one is a bit dull, I'm writing it at about 2:45 am but figured I should try and get a chapter done as I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. I promise that I will try to get another one up this weekend. Enjoy!)

Benny's POV

Ethan and Sarah are engaged! I swear I have never seen Ethan so happy, he is absolutely ecstatic, I knew they would always be together. Apparently Sarah proposed to him, I must admit that it did bring a tear to my eye because I'm just so glad that my best friend is getting everything he has ever wished for...and I may or may not be a big fan of romantic comedies (don't judge me, I'm only human). I just hope I get the same answer from Erica, I have been planning this since I found out about Ellie because I know that it is a huge step but I have loved Erica since the moment I laid eyes on her, I remember the first conversation we had: it was the day she got turned and I asked her about babysitting Ethan, I remember the light chuckle she emitted when I made a joke about Ethan, the sunlight dancing on her blonde locks, the sweet scent of her 'Dusk' perfume, the way her hair fluttered gently in the breeze...it is remembering the details like those that remind me why I love her, it is because she is perfect to me in every way and I never want to let her go. I would literally sacrifice everything for her. I roll over in my sleeping bag and through the darkness I see that my alarm clock reads 03:47, I have been kept awake all night by Rory's constant snoring...I'm tempted to find a stake...and not the meat kind either. Suddenly I hear swift footsteps overhead, followed by a retching sound...I guess the morning sickness stage has kicked in. I untangle myself from my sleeping bag and creep silently towards the bathroom.

Erica's POV

I crouch beside the toilet, waiting for the next wave of nausea to hit. I lean my head over the bowl as the sickening feeling builds, prepared to release it. Suddenly I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders, holding my hair out of my face. As soon as I am done, I pull myself to my feet and spin around to face my mystery aid. I am rewarded as I see the only person I wanted to see at a time like this.

"Hey, Benny" I groan, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand.

"Hey, morning sickness finally kicked in?" He whispers, soothingly while opening his arms to me. I nod weakly in response as I move into his embrace, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to stay right here until you feel well enough to go back to bed" he remarks, running his hand gently through my hair, stroking it.

"Benny, you don't have to do that...at least one of us should get a good night's rest" I mumble, feeling as if all the energy in my body has been completely drained.

"And we will as soon as you feel better. We both did this so we should both face the consequences, no matter how small or normal they are" he replies, sleepily as he releases me and lowers himself onto the floor. As soon as he is comfortable, resting his back against the side of the bath, he pulls me into his lap and cradles me like a small child. I nuzzle into his neck, placing a hand on each of his shoulders while his arms wrap instinctively around my waist.

"Thank you, Benny" I mumble into the side of his neck.

"For what?" He questions, innocently as he tries to fight the enthrals of sleep.

"For staying up with me, most guys would have just left me to it" I continue, eager to share my thoughts before he falls into the clutches of sleep.

"Don't mention it, we're in this together" he yawns, his eyes drooping.

"We are..." I whisper softly as I feel his body go weak beneath me and I know that he has given into sleep's warm embrace "and I couldn't be happier that it's with you" I finish before allowing myself to join Benny in sleep.


	9. Risking Everything For Love

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. It's a little late but late is better than never. Enjoy)

Benny's POV

I'm beginning to worry about Erica, since the morning sickness began she has grown very weak. She can barely move without getting tired, her movements are slow and restricted, her skin is pale. I need to find out what is wrong with her because I just can't lose her, not now, not ever. Ethan, Grandma and I are meeting the the basement to discuss the matter but this only makes me nervous, the fact that they don't want Erica to know about this meeting is a very bad sign. I arrive in the basement to see Grandma pacing around the room while Ethan swings on his chair, nervously chewing his fingernails.

"Benny, there you are. Please take a seat" Grandma states, pointing to a chair opposite Ethan.

"What's wrong with Erica?" I question, bluntly as I slide onto the chair. I see Grandma and Ethan exchange a worried glance before turning back to me.

"Benny...Erica's life force is barely enough to sustain her, let alone another person" Ethan mumbles, barely above a whisper as he searches my face for a reaction. I just stare back, blankly with no idea what he is talking about.

"So...what does that mean?" I enquire, my vision focused on Ethan.

"How do I explain this? Um...all living things have a life force, even vampires...however some beings have more life force than others, for example vampires have very little as we aren't actually alive anymore (A/N: Ethan is a vampire in this story for those of you who haven't read the prequel) so it means that we have barely enough to survive, that's why Erica is so weak"

Ethan explains, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Wait...so does that mean that the baby is killing Erica?" I ask but I already know the answer, I just want to hear it from Ethan.

"Yes, it is but there is one way to save her" Ethan replies, quietly.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Do it!" I desperately exclaim, confused as to why they haven't tried it already.

"The foetus must feed from another life force until it can create it's own but not just any life force, it must be the life force of one of its parents and Erica's clearly isn't enough" Grandma announces, her face almost as pale as Erica's was when I checked on her earlier.

"Ok well then it can have some of mine, how do I transfer it?" I ask, eager to save Erica.

"Benny, it isn't that simple...the process of life energy transfer is very dangerous, if done incorrectly you could die. We need to take some of your blood and then perform a ritual using dark magic, eventually Erica must drink it in order for the energy to pass from you to her..." Ethan trails off as if in deep thought.

"But the incantations are very similar to a death curse, one slip of the tongue and you could die instantly" Grandma sighs, shaking her head in pity.

"I don't care if it's dangerous, I would do anything to save Erica...I want you to give her some of my life force" I stammer, barely able to pronounce the words as I feel the fear and adrenalin coursing through my veins. I jump on to the table in the centre of the room, removing my shirt in the process. Grandma pulls out a dusty, old box from a cabinet and opens it to reveal a shiny object that catches the light, temporarily blinding me but when she draws closer I notice that it is an empty syringe. Ethan wipes the inside of my elbow with an antiseptic before stepping back to allow my Grandmother reach me. I feel the cool metal of the needle pierce my skin and know that the extraction has begun. Five minutes pass before I feel the needle withdrawn from my arm and see Grandma shuffle over to her desk which Ethan has ladened with magical ingredients. I hear Grandma begin to mutter weird incantations while adding different ingredients, I feel my eyelids growing heavy as if lined with lead and then darkness...


	10. Flowing Like a River

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or the song The River, that is credited to the great Bruce Springsteen. Enjoy!)

Erica's POV

I can't believe Benny did that, he risked his life for me...again! Ethan explained everything to me after feeding me that mixture, I still haven't forgiven him for it. I may actually kill him if Benny di- I don't even want to think about it. Benny has been unconscious for 3 days and shows no sign of walking up, he can't leave me, not now...not ever! I love him. I have not left his bedside since I found out, I stare at his clammy, pale face. I take his hand in mine, bringing it to my cheek.

"Come on, Benny. Please wake up! Please! I need you..." I gently move his limp hand to my stomach.

"...our daughter needs you, I know how much she would like to meet her daddy" I sob in a whisper, throwing head into my hands.

"I come from down the valley,

Where mister when you're young

They bring you up to do like your daddy done

Me and Benny we met in high school

When he was just seventeen

We'd ride out of this valley,

Down to where the fields were green.

We'd go down to the river

And into the river we dived

Oh down to the river we'd ride" I sing, softly as I let my tears run, like a river, down my cheeks.

"That was really beautiful, Erica" a voice pierces the silence.

"Benny?" I ask hopefully as my head shoots up in the direction of the voice.

"No, just Sarah" Sarah answers, quietly as in one fluent motion she kneels at my side.

"Oh..." I whisper, disappointment filling every inch of my body.

"He will be okay, you know. Benny was never one to give up without a fight, especially when he knew you needed him. I remember when I shoved Vice Principal Stern into that trash can and Benny came immediately because he knew you needed his help" she mentions in a soothing tone, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah but it's not like I gave him much choice" I smile, slightly at the memory of dragging Benny through the halls at vampire speed.

"He would have resisted if he didn't think it was important to you" Sarah smiles, solemnly.

"I just- I just don't know what I would do without him. I miss hearing his laughter, feeling his arms wrap around me like a protective shield, the warmth of his lips on mine...even the constant dork references that I secretly understand, I just don't know how I'm supposed to get through this, he should be here to comfort me and tell me everything will be okay..." I weep uncontrollably as Sarah tries desperately to comfort me, I know she is trying her best but there is only one person that can wipe away my tears now.

Benny's POV

Darkness. I see nothing but the darkness that surrounds me, suffocating me. I need to get back to Erica, she needs me and I need her. I can't move my body, it feels like it is made of stone as if I am a statue. I focus all of my energy to clench my hand and am successful as I suddenly hear Erica's voice echo through the darkness.

"He moved, I saw his hand move. Benny, if you can hear me I want you to know that...I love you and I need you to wake up, you are too important to me to lose now" her voice sobs, bouncing off every surface wherever they may be. Now I know that I have to keep fighting, I have to see her face again and cradle her in my arms. I focus all of my thoughts on Erica, her smile, her soft golden hair, every curve of her body, just everything about her. I feel a sudden surge of strength in my muscles, I throw my eyes open to be momentarily blinded by the brilliant light that fills the room, I see a figure standing over me but can't identify it. I blink several times, trying to regain my vision. Finally Erica's face swims into view, a huge grin plastered on it. She lunges forward, embracing me in a bone crushing hug.

"Benny, never do that to me again, I was terrified that I had lost you and I know I couldn't live with myself, knowing that you had sacrificed yourself for me" she sighs, still clutching me while her tears stain my shirt.

"I would never do that to you, how could I abandon the girl of my dreams?" I whisper, placing my hand on her cheek and slowly wiping the tears away with my thumb. I gently pull her face towards mine and crash my lips to hers. This is where I belong.


End file.
